User talk:ShockTrooper
Welcome KAC- 05:29, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Necros Just to let you know Ajax won't let the Ravaged in but he may allow the sentinals You should ask him. Oh and to sign you name do User:ShockTrooper and the do a | and do Shocktrooper to get rid of the User. Regards Nekroid failure Ajax 013 is in charge of the Necros Project. Details -- set in the 2600s, the UNSC encounters a new race, the Necros. My stuff goes nowhere near that universe, but if you want yours to be involved, sign your name to the sign-up roster. But, any new race has to be approved by him. -- Sgt. johnson 02:24, 23 December 2008 (UTC) RE: NOOB (ME) Dear Shock, Good to hear from you. :) I am not actually affiliated with the Necros Project and have little knowledge of its inside workings; the most I'm aware of is that Administrator Ajax_013 is in some kind of official position within the project ... maybe wait a bit and ask him again? Sorry I can't be of more help. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:27, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Necros Contributions Make characters, get invovled in the RPs, make warships and yes, you can have those SPARTANS, check the Necros project page for a guide on how to make them. S-IVs You have to Call your guys SPARTAN-H then number as they are in Halo Company hey wassup; sure that would sound interesting but I'd like to have details first :) happy holidays and have a good new year's eve [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:54, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Daniel Jackson as in http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Jackson ? The page is empty? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:18, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey, I would be glad to collaborate with you and discuss your ideas; it would be good to work with you. Please let me know what your thoughts are when you have a chance. Happy holidays, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 19:22, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Thanks Dear ShockTrooper, Not a problem ... I feel compelled to say that both Plummer and Blackburn are under severe character and plot construction in Halo: Vector by Rotaretilbo, 091, and myself, but I would definitely be amenable to hearing what you have to say. Go ahead. :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 19:35, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Daniel Jackson Dear Shock, Thanks for your time; I just had a quick question regarding the direction of the article? :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:48, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Wardog Invite RE: Daniel Jackson Contrib Hi Shock, Operation: ICEBREAKER is being written in part by User:Rotaretilbo and User:Spartan-091, and currently there are no plans to involve a FORCE RECON contingent in ICEBREAKER because ICEBREAKER is in fact a pivotal point of the story, and all factions and events included within were carefully scripted for storyline purposes. It is possible that he makes an appearance later in Vector or else in RP:Beyond Veil's Azure (if you're interested in BVA, that is) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:31, 5 January 2009 (UTC) hi there; Daniel Jackson I would be glad to have in BVA. Halo: Vector is on hold for the interm while I make BVA. sorry I've been busy; lab work @ harvard and trying to read papers [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:25, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Suggestions Heh, I found that ODST... anyway. Uh... basically, he's going to get mauled so badly, the flood can't use his body (hence the reason why that ODST was never infected), and, if you are going to do a story, it's going to have to get across the emotion of horror and terror. More like a SAW/Chuckie/I see dead people film than say, the Bourne Series. :) -- Sgt.johnson 04:42, 7 January 2009 (UTC) OK sounds good, looking forward to your new character. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 20:31, 17 January 2009 (UTC) [[BVA|Beyond Veil's Azure Achievement: Roll Call]] 19:00 19 Jan 2009 RelentlessRecusant, ''Beyond Veil's Azure'' We fly toward argent storm Your Boys :) Hey your boy's coming to get mine? :) Also I see your lazy ass troopers are bugging out so my boy's can clean up ya mess :P Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:27, 24 January 2009 (UTC) haha :P Rangers Lead the Way :) Well how about you circle us with some Sniper Support cos if you land you'll get cut to ribbons :/ My guys are nearly overrun :/ so Sniper Support from Pelis or Herons if you can Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:37, 24 January 2009 (UTC) No why would you sound like a Jerk? I know you posted a rescue but i'm waiting for a few more people to post before I do. Hope this helps You. Warmest Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:12, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hey No need to apologise mate :) It's fun working with you and I hope to continue to work with you :) As Always Warmest Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:57, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Support Boots on the ground win the war. You can only do so much from the air. :P -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 04:25, 26 January 2009 (UTC) BVA I don't see much of a problem with that at all. Why did you apologize at the end of the message? Thanks for the compliment about 2994, it really means a lot to me. Anyway, it's a great idea. Just wait until the next mission or rise in the action and we can figure out a good way to stage it. DUDE! What you Doing?! That Article ROCKS! ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 21:08, 1 February 2009 (UTC) That's good to hear :) And don't use Archive 2 ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 21:14, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the compliment about my article, that was one of my early articles, if you want to check out my best article (that I think) it's called Kok. And about your 360 that sucks, my 360 got the red ring back in November and I got it in December and it works just fine. I won't do it man, you've got Halo! Your S-III I'm currently writing a story on my S-III and I was wondering if you would want me to mention your S-III Team? Regards, ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:24, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Ok what is the name of your S-III Team? ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :: Halo:Team Wolf Still writing it Atm. ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 17:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) You!! You used meh ODST picture!!!! I'm okay with it but please ask next time.- The one on your User page! . That one It's okay.- SPARTANs Maybe, maybe. However, you know the saying. Hope for the best, plan for the worst. In my mind, they're those remaining Class I SPARTANs that haven't been named (not those that were crippled), and more of those S-IIs at Harvest were named, bro. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 16:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) There is a way out of it my Friend :D Make your S-IIs Class IIs or Class IIIs (make your 024 a Class III as I have bet ya to it.) ''SPARTAN-''''G0''24 17:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I made it a C-II first! :O ''SPARTAN-''''G0''24 17:19, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yes but on the Irc we are saying that all Class Twos have to be registered and mine already has :D ''SPARTAN-''''G0''24 17:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to respond. Hey Don't worry it's rocked everyone to the Core and you only realised it :) So no Worries. And on a Note Class IIIs can't be trained by Mendez. For obvious reasons. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''24 17:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC) RE: BVA S-II or S-III Dear Shock, Sounds good. Warm regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 04:22, 25 February 2009 (UTC) The Ravaged It says on the article that it's an Evolved Combat Form... I made a Flood Article that deals with Evolved Combat Forms in a way Well the Article does have an "Add Known" list. So maybe you can list the Ravaged and give a brief description? ^_^ Your S-IIs They now Class II's? If so. Try and keep it to a 3 man team. ext=Sure; remember it's 3 per team. Wardog RP Thanksicles Maybe we could make a dual article together ? Think about it and reply. Sounds great !!! I already have a certain style the Yanme'e fight anyway. It could be like a Brute resurgence immediately after the war, when the Yanme'e Emirates hadnt built an efficient military force. I made a ship page for the YE. Check it out Yanme'e Kama-class Cruiser. You Flatter Me... I read the article and it looks pretty good, no NCF issues that I can spot (one thing I have noticed with your writing, you tend to use capital letter a bit too much. If you could fix that problem it would make your articles that much easier to read). What kind of help would you want with the Rebel character? The trick to making rebels is that they got to have a believable enough reason for hating the UNSC if they're going to remain sympathetic to the reader. For someone like your guy, you should make him brutal and ruthless, but also make him feel like he's doing the right thing. Also, if he's going to be badass you should give him a good reason in his backstory. Another thing you should remember is that he won't have access to UNSC-grade tech, so he'll have to either build his own (or get his rebel buddies to do it) or make do with lower-quality stuff. That's all I've got right now, I'll message you if I think of anything else. Re:The Ravaged Gimme some Ideas and i'll gladly help, Warm Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 17:03, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, well say that they are barbaric and are known for eating prisnors alive infront of other captives? Also, thanks for the comment about the Nexus :) Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 17:09, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I read the Ravaged page. They are flood mutants, so do they infect the same way ? Because Drones cant get infected by the Flood, they dont have enough calcium. Anyway it sounds good. We can call it discovery of the Ravaged or we could write a joint story called Halo:The Ravaged . Have the UNSC come, get infected, then the Yanme'e arrive and try to find out what happened, and then the fight for survival insumes. NI. Kay. Start the page. Invite I invite you to RAINBOW, please join thanks.-- RE:RE: Invite okay go to the page, and make a character like the other three people (Cortez/Cortezsniper/Me Evelyn/SheWhoKnows and Nick/Elitemaster117)-- I think he's on right know go ask him. oh and can you ask if he's pissed at me for making the China mission? thx.-- Go ahead, but don't join the RP until a stopping point at the battle, you can create a character right now though. :) Sure thing. Are you on ? I dont know what to add. I've never done a dual story or written any major stories here. The 2 I made were stubs that I am getting deleted. I will try my best. Compliments Hey there, I'm Meat and Taters. I don't really know much about you personallly, but I've been reading around a bit and I have to say: your work is impressive! You should be proud. I'll see you around. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:03, 10 April 2009 (UTC) DinoWarz on pages you empty and want deleted}} RE: Coming Home Hi there Shock, Good to see you too. I'm trying to make Myrmidon Detachment worthy enough for FOTM, so any ideas you have would be appreciated. Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 00:23, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Article Yup, I'm up for it. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 20:27, 29 June 2009 (UTC) S-IV Update Stuff Proposal Apology Hello. I'm not sure if you remember me, but you left a message on my talk page years ago, labeled "Jerk". I would like to apologize for all of my childish behavior back then, because I did act like a child back then. But I lot could happen in two years. Maturity. I'm not the little brat/child that I used to be. Again, I apologize for all of that... crap, and I hope you can forgive and such. LordDeathRay 00:29, July 11, 2011 (UTC)